The Wrong Legend: A Legend of Zelda Story
by thatfrenchgirl
Summary: 600 hundred years after Skyward Sword, all was peacful, technology blossomed and the ancient monarchies were no more. In this new world Hyrule was still the main place for humans, and three young humans in particular would soon discover their powers.
1. Chapter 1

"Six hundred years ago there existed a great warrior, a savior of sorts, who reclaimed the forsaken land in the name of the three goddesses. He was a simple warrior but brave. No one had more courage than him in all the lands. When the great evil reigned upon Hyrule, the brave warrior rose up to the occasion and became the hero of all the lands. The mountains, the oceans, the valley and the forest all bowed before him when he vanquished the great evil and freed the dying lands from its grasp." There was a pause in his sentence. He looked out over the classroom, examining each of his student's faces. Mr. Gaebora set down the history book and sat at a large chair carved from mahogany wood. The idol carved into the top of the chair was an owl with spread out wings. Under his glasses, his black eyes peered over us. His hair was brown and his attire was the nicest the students have ever seen; a dark, naturally colored, and tailored suit that the students were sure cost more money than he was paid to teach.

One of the students spoke, trying to break the silence. "Mr. Gaebora, didn't the three goddesses bless the young hero with the Triforce of Courage?" He was standing at his desk. The student was tall, taller than most of the other students and one of the biggest teachers pets. He had a stout face, a smug attitude and a very shrill voice. 

"Mr. Goro, please sit down, I was pausing for the dramatic silence." Our teacher pushed his black framed glasses up his nose." The reason this student was so tall, though, was because he was something in this world called a Goron. Over the centuries they have become even more human like, thinner, but still large like a football player in another world. They still had stone skin, no hair, and were born with an appetite for eating rocks. Goro was an old name, but common like "Smith".

"Brown-noser…" Murmured a sandy blond, blue eyed student in the back of the classroom, too low, though, for anyone to hear. This student always sat in the back of the classroom. He wasn't too interested in classes or school but didn't have a choice. He was on special probation because of his orphan status. The only reason he was in school and not working was because of his scholarship. This student had excellent grades, but nothing more about him was extraordinary. His name was Link. Link Corage. And everything about him was soon to become more extraordinary than he could have ever imagined.

"Link!" He looked over to his right to see the face of a cute girl, light brown hair and yellow eyes which bored into him like an arrow. He shrugged.

"Z, I meant that in a kind way." Z was a nickname for his childhood friend. Z was short for Zelda. The yellow eyed girl always wore dresses, with light colors and no matter the weather.

"Ms. Sage? I expect outbursts from Mr. Goro, but not from you." Scolded their teacher. Zelda shrunk in her seat, feeling foolish for shouting. Link suppressed a chuckle.

After their class was out, Zelda and Link met up with a large student in the hallway. Large much like a Goron, but very much a human. "Hey you two, how was the old owls class?" He winked. His large frame filled up the wall he leaned against, his head would even touch the ceiling if he were six inches taller. He had deep red hair, light brown eyes and tanned skin. It was common for the Gerudo, though, to have those features. Dark skin and bright hair was a high indicator of this group of humans. Once upon a time they were nearly all wiped out. But on another continent about two hundred years ago, it had been discovered that they were nowhere near extinct. The reason, in historical views, they had disappeared was in fact to preserve their people and culture.

"Don't call him that, it isn't nice, Ganon." Zelda scolded Ganon and Link a lot. They appreciated it, but mostly it made them just laugh, though.

"It was fine, aside from the teacher's pets. One day, I will get out of here and do something great with my life. I want to join the army and do everything I can to keep Hyrule safe!" Link propped his leg up on a trash can he knocked down on its side as he monologued. His right arm was bent and his fist balled, raised it above his head and then put on the most interesting facial expression. Zelda pinned it for courage, Ganon thought he looked constipated. That though made him laugh out loud to the point of tears. This resulted in a hardy punch in the stomach from Link. Though being a Gerudo, Link honestly doubted he felt it.

That's when Zelda chimed in, "If you two are going to continue to act so rude, then I will go out to train by myself." She pursed her lips and turned the opposite direction, leaving the boys clambering after her.

"Wait, Z!" laughing Ganon raced after Zelda, Link following closely attempting to make Ganon fumble, though that only slowed Link down.

It was like this a lot with them, joking and casual insults between the boys. All three were in their senior year of high school, attending Hyrule High School. Zelda was 17, Link and Ganon both 18. The most bizarre thing, though, about these three was that they all shared the same birth month and day. It was because of that, that they all vowed to get tattoos together when they were sixteen; Zelda was sixteen, the boys seventeen. So, sixteen and seventeen; each got their own and different tattoo though. Zelda got a dove, for peace and love. Link got a shield for courage and to protect. Ganon got a sword for strength and passion. Each of their tattoos was placed on the backs of their necks. They started calling themselves the Hyrule Three when it was just them.

The Hyrule Three, they had no idea how true that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Some kids do sports after school, some swim, and some have jobs. The Hyrule Three though go to combat classes. The boys, Link and Ganon, learn hand to hand and learn of the sword. A lady like Zelda is taught self defense and the art of the bow and arrow. In the same gym, the boys are taught by an old man who has been training kids at Hyrule High School for fifty years now; he is simply called "Teacher". Zelda is taught by an older woman named Impa. The twang of the bow string and the clash of swords filled the air of the gym. Anyone walking close enough to the gym entrance would certainly hear it.

"Link, don't be afraid to back up your sword with the strength of your body, unlike Ganon, you have a frail form and your arm strength will not be enough. If you ever hope to receive a medal in a tournament, then put your whole into it!" Link listened to his teacher and with his body supporting his arms he struck a large blow to the sword in Ganon's grasp, nearly knocking it out of his hands.

"My, my, Link you nearly got me! But you will have to be faster than that, and stronger!" With one swift blow from Ganon's swing, Link was the one who had his sword knocked out of his hand. Out of breath and out of patience, Link fell back down onto his buttocks and hands.

"Yeah, I got it, I am weak and you are strong." He thought to himself, in fear, that he would never be as strong as Ganon, never strong enough to protect or defend, but a large hand thrust towards his face shook his mind off of such negative things.

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's go get some milk." Link grabbed Ganon's hand and was lifted up.

Teacher spoke up then, "Link, even if you don't see it, you have improved quite a bit. Do not be discouraged. You are both dismissed for today. I will see you tomorrow." The gray haired and surprisingly frail old man left through a door into the gym office. Link and Ganon always wondered how it was that he was so small and still undefeated

The boys brought their attention to the still shooting Zelda; the bow she used had been passed down through her family for generations. It was white wood, with gold plates on the tips of each end of the bow. The grip was also white leather. The only thing new about this old bow was the string which was often replaced. The arrows were also new; Zelda had always managed to break her bows after only a dozen shots.

"Hey guys, watch this!" She said excitedly, she drew back on her of plain arrows and aimed for a target as high as the gyms ceiling. It was adhered to a light fizture hanging above the rafters. She held the bow steady for a moment and then released her fingers. Twang! And thump, within a breaths time the arrow was dead center of the target; the light fixture was swinging from the impact of the arrow.

"Wow, Z, you could kill with that accuracy!" Ganon proudly draped his arm over her and grinned a wide grin. She pinched his hand and walked out from under his large frame. "Ow, ouch! Don't need to be so feisty!" Link was glaring at him.

"Don't be a prick, you know she doesn't like being harassed when she practicing. Zelda held her bow at one end and let the other fall onto Links head. He laughed.

"I don't need to be troubled with you two right now, I still have more practice to-" She was cut off by a throat clearing from Impa.

"No, you are free to go, we will keep working tomorrow." Impa held out her hand towards Zelda. "I will hold onto that for the time being." Zelda reluctantly gave Impa her bow.

The trio left the gym, Ganon confidently holding his arms behind his head, Link with his hand shoved into his pocket insecurely and Zelda nonchalantly letting her hands fold behind her back. "To the milk bar then? It is almost six." Zelda chimed, in her gentle, high voice.

"Yup." Was all Link said. Zelda had become increasingly worried about Link lately, he had been more withdrawn from everyone.

"Just 'Yup'?" Her face puffed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Link, come on, what's up with you lately?" She raced in front of his and stopped him by standing in front of him, nearly shoving her face into his, her hands were on her hips. Ganon watched, amused from the side.

"Nothing! I just…have stuff on my mind." He walked passed her, but Ganon stopped him, picked him up by the arms to his side and lifted him, setting him down only to face Zelda once again. "Ugh!" He growled. His fury melted though as soon as he succumbed to Zelda's eyes. "I, ran out of money yesterday, the money my parents left me, used the last of it to pay the school for the window I broke last week."

"Oh, is that all?" She waited for a reply that didn't come, "Fine then, it's settled, you will live with me!"

"Wh-what?" Zelda was expecting Link to protest, but hearing Ganon took her by surprise. "Link can't live with you, you are a young lady! He is a guy!"

"So are you! He needs a real home, not a hut with no money." She scolded Ganon, who shied away into his own mind. Ganon became very pensive in that moment. Link was simply stunned by the offer.

"I think, I would rather get a job, Z. Thank you for the offer though." His tone was calm and quite serious.

Ganon piped up then, "You can work with me and my gramps on the farm. We even have a sort of pool house you can live in so it won't be such a journey to work." Zelda clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" She squealed. "It will be like two brothers working on a farm together. And you can practice out there." The last comment got Link's attention.

"Well, Ganon, asks your grandfather, I'm for it." Link stomach growled just as he had finished the sentence. "But first, anyone want to buy me a glass of milk and some grub?"

Ganon patted Link on the back saying, "Dude, I got your back, I got paid two days ago, now come on, let's get going. Milk will drown your depression." The Trio started up again towards the Milk Bar in town.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio arrived at the bar, by now it was beginning to get dark and somewhat cold. Zelda hurried in through the door Ganon was holding open for her. Link meandered through and took the seat nearest Zelda at the small round table she sat in. She took a table near the stage, there was no one performing on it. Ganon took the responsibility to order the drinks and some food.

"You know, Link. Everything will be alright. You and Ganon and I," She paused for a moment, looking over at the bar while Ganon talked to the bartender. Link followed her eyes and look at him as well. Jealously always swelled in him whenever Zelda looked at Ganon for too long. Link bit his lower lip and jerked his head away, staring at the stage. "We are destined for something great. When Ganon gets back, I have something important to tell you both." Link grunted an "Ok." Zelda laid her hands gently on his, Link had his hands clenched together on top of the table. She knew it would calm him down, and it did.

Link began to finally relax, and Zelda simply smiled as Ganon came over holding two mugs in one hand, and on in the other. The one mug went to Zelda, and the two to Link and his self. Zelda always had vanilla added to her drink, the boys liked theirs plain.

"One vanilla, and two plain." Ganon sat down his big frame onto the stool at the table. As he took a big gulp of his Milk, Zelda began to speak.

"Ganon, Link, what do you think about your dreams?" She asked, staring into her milk.

"I think they tell you more about your own thoughts and memories." Ganon replied. He was a simple guy, but very intelligent and very pensive. "I have dreams every night, so vivid, I remember them all mostly. They can be scary, like, last night I dreamed I was a general of this army. I was fighting for something, but I can't remember what. I do remember fire, and horses, and a foe that I was locked in battle with for what seemed like days."

"You're joking right?" Said Link, now quite interested in what was to be said. "I had a similar dream last night, except there was no fire in the beginning, just at the very end where I was about to begin battle with a great foe. This is weird." Link and Ganon looked at Zelda whose yellow eyes had grown quite wide.

"I think we are all connected. In my dreams, I am in a giant white castle; I don't know who I am or what I am doing. I never know. I just remember seeing a bright light in a secret room. Then I see darkness for a long time. I hear many, many voices calling to me. I can't understand them. Then in the end I see fire, but it is distorted like I am looking through glass. Then I see light, and everything is quite. I wake then. I have been dreaming this for a long time now." Her eyes never left her milk as she spoke. She spoke slowly and quietly.

"We need to talk to someone about this, Z." He put his tanned hand over her mug to get her attention away from it. "This must be some kind of sign from the Goddesses." Ganon was smiling. He looked so happy about it, where Zelda and Link looked more disturbed and concerned. "Link knew he was destined for greater, and so did I and did you."

He stood up from his stool, downed the rest of his milk and set the mug down. "We need to visit the elders at the Temple." The Temple was nearly a thousand years old. It was built in the Faron Woods, and was only a train's ride away from Castle Town. "Lets head there this weekend. Sound good guys?" His excitedment was becoming infectious, Link and Zelda loosened up and started thinking of the possibilities. They all thought the same thing. Maybe they were all meant to be sages.

"Can you imagine? If we are all sages, we can help so many people! We will never worry about being homeless or hungry, and it would give the school a good name." Zelda clasped her hands together and rest her elbows on the table, setting her chin on her hands. She grinned at the boys.

"I can't believe I had never thought about it until now." Link was standing too, his hands pressed firmly on the table. "A Sage. My parents would have been so proud of me, their misfit, boring son." He looked right at Ganon, "Come on, let's go talk to your grandfather. You and I need to train, only two more days until the weekend."

"Zelda, you come too, I am sure your horse misses you anyhow." Said Ganon. His farm was home to most of Castle Towns horses, his family owned the stables where they were kept right in town, and they housed horses for owners who didn't have the space for them. It was a profitable business.

"Oh I am certain she does. Sill thing, though, I am still afraid of riding her." Link thought about that for a moment, when they were kids, she fell off of her horse on the farm and her horse ran away, leaving her with a broken leg in the mud for hours before anyone figured out what had happened to her.

"How is Epona doing, Ganon?" Link, Ganon and Zelda paid the bartender and headed out the door.

"She is well fed, and as stubborn as you. Still won't let anyone come near her. She will need one hell of a brushing when we get there." Ganon opened the door again for them all.

The trio now headed for Lon Lon Ranch, where Ganon, his gramps and his uncles and cousins all lived and worked. Ganon, Link and Zelda were all feeling wonderful, inspired and excited. They felt like they finally had purpose, through their dreams, through their own special powers, but they really had no idea how special they really were.


	4. Chapter 4

The spicy smell of grass and fertilizer filled the noses of the trio as they stepped foot through the gate leading into Lon Lon Ranch. Ganon headed straight for the stables, Link and Zelda followed slowly behing.

"Z, don't worry, you can ride with Epona and me if you would like to." Zelda tried to look Link in the eyes as he asked but whenever he asked her questions like that he turned away. If she had seen his face, she would see a blush.

"Yo!" The thumping of hoofs got closer after Ganon called out to them. Zelda grabbed Link's arms and attempted to put him between herself and Ganon's massive black horse.

"Ganon slow down! You have a big horse…" Zelda whimpered from behind Link's shoulder, her yellow eyes peering up at Ganon. In less than a second, Ganon was off the horse and at her side.

"Hey, now, he wouldn't hurt a fly. It's okay!" Ganon turned to his Horse and with a very serious expression said, "Sit" and it sat, the sight of such a large horse sitting with his hind legs sticking out straight was just enough to make Zelda laugh, even Link chuckled. Both of the boys loved the sound of her laugh. Even the horse seemed to like it.

Eventually the horse stood back up and sort of trotted away. Link, Ganon and Zelda all walked over to the stalls, as Link mounted Epona and began to trot away though Zelda began to hold her head.

Ganon was watching Link, however, having no view of her. She pushed hard on her head with both of her hands, and in a silent scream fell to her knees. Ganon heard the thud and turned around. "Zelda!" Ganon kneeled next to her, "Zelda what's wrong?" When he moved to put his arms around her, she screamed at him and shoved him away.

"Go away! Link! Help!" When Link heard her cry he was expecting her and Ganon to both be in danger, not Ganon attacking Zelda.

"Ganon! What the hell did you do?" Link jumped off of Epona and ran over to Zelda, embracing her tightly. She began to weep in his arms.

"N-nothing! I was watching you and Epona then she suddenly fell to her knees!" He was panicking, confused and frustrated seeing Zelda in Link's arms. "What's wrong Z? What did I do?" The panic was gone, replaced solely with sadness.

"Evil." Was all she said.

"Evil? Who? Me?" Ganon stood now, his demeanor was changing, back to frustration; Link was beginning to feel afraid of Ganon.

"You are evil! You have a black soul!" She screamed, accusing him in Link's arms.

Something in Ganon snapped and h began to shout. "Zelda! I have only ever loved you and felt love for you and Hyrule. If you truly think I am evil then leave. Get off of my land." He stormed off. His black horse followed him. Epona stood by Link as he pulled Zelda back to talk to her.

"What was that all about?" She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I had a vision, a powerful vision of my past lives, of our past lives. You are the Hero, I am the Princess and Ganon is evil. In my visions he has killed many, destroyed worlds. Even destroyed you and took over the world! Link, we are the three from the legends we so often read in our history books! The recycle is real! It's real…"

"Whoa, Z, calm down, come on, and let's get you home. You need your rest, and we can all talk about this tomorrow." Link helped her up onto Epona, and they rode off along the train tracks until they reached her home by nightfall. "I'll take care of you Zelda, this time, I am the hero." Link whispered to her as she leaned into him.


End file.
